Vše nejlepší, Hermiono
by patolozka
Summary: Překlad povídky Happy Birthday, Hermione od GMHT. Hermiona má narozeniny a její kamarádi dostanou nápad, jak je opravdu zpestřit.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Birthday, Hermione – Vše nejlepší, Hermiono**

Autor:** GMTH; **Překlad:** Patoložka; **Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

Humor, Snamione

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by GMTH, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

**Popis příběhu**_: Hermiona má narozeniny a její kamarádi dostanou nápad, jak je opravdu zpestřit. Autorka tuto povídku napsala nejprve jako jednorázovku, a pak kvůli velké odezvě čtenářů doplnila ještě druhou část. Již jsem od ní viděla několik překladů na jiných stránkách (ale jak to tak bývá, zjistila jsem to až posléze)._

ooOoo

**Část 1**

„No ták, Harry," řekl Ron naléhavě. „Bude to dobrý vtípek!"

„Nějak ti nevím, Rone," odpověděl Harry nejistě. „Připadá mi to docela… kruté." Fred a George měli na mladšího bratra očividně špatný vliv, když mohl navrhnout něco takového.

„Ale Hermiona má narozeniny!" trval na svém Ron. „Musíme prostě udělat _NĚCO _pořádného, abychom to oslavili!"

„A co ta párty, co jsme pro ni plánovali? To ti není dost?"

Ron si odfrkl. „To těžko." Naklonil se dopředu a upřel na svého přítele dychtivý pohled. S Harrym to škublo. Znal ten jeho výraz. Viděl ho už tolikrát, aby věděl, že když přejde přes Ronovu tvář, pak by ho od jeho vysněné rošťárny odradilo jen máloco, možná tak útok smrtijedů. „Koukni, potřebuji, abys mi s tím lektvarem pomohl. Je docela komplikovaný a sám to nezvládnu. Jeden z nás ho pak vypije a překvapíme Hermionu milým narozeninovým dárečkem. Úplně ji to odrovná!"

„A Snapea taky!" opáčil Harry. „Co když s tím Hermiona půjde za Brumbálem a řekne mu, co se stalo?"

„Pak je to také perfektní způsob, jak to Snapeovi oplatit. Za to, jaký byl celé ty roky nechutný parchant."

„A jak navrhuješ, abychom získali Snapeovy vlasy?" pokračoval Harry. Odkazoval se na Hermioninu nešťastnou zkušenost, když posledně s mnoholičným lektvarem experimentovali.

„To nech na mně," prohlásil Ron pevně. Zdál se o tom být naprosto přesvědčený, ale jestli si byl tak jistý, kdo byl pak Harry, aby mu v tom bránil? Mimoto, Ron měl pravdu. Bylo by to rozhodně dokonalé narozeninové překvapení pro jejich kamarádku, nemluvě o jejich význačné kariéře praktických šprýmařů.

„Tak dobře," povzdechl se Harry zdráhavě. Rozhodl se. „Pomůžu ti uvařit ten lektvar, ale musíš to být ty, kdo ho vypije. Celá ta léta jsi byl na Hermionu milý, a tak si to užiješ daleko víc, než já."

Na Ronově tváři se objevil široký úšklebek. „Ujednáno! Dík, Harry. Bude to famózní!"

ooOoo

„COŽE chtějí udělat?" Hermiona zalapala po dechu.

Levandule Brownová soucitně pokývala hlavou nad rozhořčením své spolunocležnice. „Chtějí připravit mnoholičný lektvar a Ron se pak promění do podoby profesora Snapea," zopakovala. Pečlivě vyslovovala každou slabiku. „A pak tě budou chtít překvapit narozeninovým polibkem."

Hermiona tvrdě dosedla na židli. „Seš si tím jistá?" zeptala se mdle.

„Docela jistá. Slyšela jsem je, když o tom dnes ráno mluvili ve společenské místnosti. Doufají, že budeš naštvaná natolik, aby ses vydala do ředitelny a nechala dát Snapeovi padáka."

_Ti IDIOTI_, pomyslela si Hermiona zlostně. _To se ještě nepoučili?_ Dosud si odpykávali trest za to, že unesli paní Norrisovou a pokusili se jí vykoupat ve zmenšovacím lektvaru. Od té doby, co minulý rok padl Voldemort, se Harry a Ron stali úplnými šprýmaři a dokonce i kdokoliv v Nebelvíru se mohl stát jednou či vícekrát cílem jejich nesmyslů. Kdokoliv kromě ní. Z respektu k jejich přátelství nebo možná ze strachu z jejího hněvu, ji nechávali na pokoji. Ale teď to vypadalo, že ji štěstí opustilo a ona také rozšíří již tak povážlivě dlouhou řadu jejich obětí.

Vstala a přešla k oknu, v hlavě jí to šrotovalo jako v hodinovém strojku._ Takže oni očekávají, že mě vystraší nějakým letmým polibkem, že? _Pomyslela si pohrdavě a rychle utvářela svůj vlastní plán. _No, tuhle hru mohou hrát i dva._

„Levandule," pronesla zamyšleně Hermiona, „neříkej o tom nikomu dalšímu." Otočila se od okna a šibalsky se usmála na druhou dívku. „Budu mít pro ty dva záškodníky také připravené malé překvapení."

ooOoo

Strop ve velké síni zrcadlil ranní oblohu s dešťovými mráčky, když dorazila soví pošta. Nad hlavou Hermioně kroužilo několik sov zatížených balíčky s narozeninovými dárky od jejích rodičů. Otevřela je. Dostala nějaké knihy, nový svetr a velkou plechovku domácího cukroví. Všechno bylo oceněno jejími spolužáky nadšenými výkřiky jako _ooch_ a _aahs_. Pak tu hromádku posbírala a odnesla si ji do své ložnice. S povzdechem popadla učebnici Kouzel a kousek pergamenu a zamířila do knihovny. Domácí úkol už měla dávno hotový, ale uvědomovala si, že nebelvírští spolužáci si budou myslet, že dodrží svoje ranně sobotní zvyky a že tedy na několik hodin opustí společenskou místnost, aby si našla tiché místo na učení. Ron a Harry se jí většinou snažili odradit od toho, aby se honila za méněcennými školními úspěchy, ale tohle ráno neřekli nic, když proklouzla skrz otvor v obrazu. Věděla, že chtěli, aby odešla, aby tak mohli připravit společenskou místnost na překvapující oslavu, kterou plánovali už skoro dva týdny.

Bylo téměř nemožné udržet takové tajemství v nebelvírské věži na delší dobu. Ušklíbla se sama pro sebe. Věděla, že jediní, kdo budou překvapení něčím, co se tento den stane, budou právě Harry a Ron.

Musela si připustit, že byla docela nervózní z myšlenky, že ji Ron přestrojený za profesora Snapea hodlá před koncem dne políbit. Navzdory svému věku – _a dnes byla zase o rok starší! _– neměla v líbání moc zkušeností. Pár rychlých polibků s Viktorem čítalo všechno, co zažila a to jen málo zamíchalo s jejími pocity. Trochu ji deptalo vědomí, že její první skutečný polibek s někým, koho má ráda, dokonce i když by to byl jen její přítel, se odehraje za pár okamžiků.

Zůstala několik hodin v knihovně, dokud se nerozhodla, že už jim dala dost času, aby oslavu připravili. Zamířila zpět do nebelvírské věže, když se v odlehlé části vrcholu schodiště ze stínů vynořila známá temná postava. Z toho pohledu se jí rozbušilo srdce._ A je to tu!_

„Dobré odpoledne, slečno Grangerová," promluvil hedvábným hlasem falešný profesor Snape a přistoupil k ní blíž.

_Koho se to tu snaží nachytat?_ Pomyslela si Hermiona posměšně. _Dokonce, i kdybych nevěděla, že je to Ron, byla bych schopná určit, že to není Snape._ Mistr lektvarů se nikdy neobjevoval v této části hradu a mimoto se Ron dokonce ani nepokusil napodobit Snapeovu typickou klouzavou chůzi. Celou cestu k ní na dlaždicích dupal.

„Dobré,_ profesore_," odpověděla hřejivě. Se škodolibostí zpozorovala na Snapeově tváři překvapení v odpověď na její srdečný tón. „Jak ráda vás vidím."

„Ano, tím jsem si jist," odpověděla suše chabá imitace Snapea. „Nepochybuji, že je to vrchol vašeho dne." Stín úsměvu přešel přes jeho rty, když pokračoval. „Tak či onak, vyrozuměl jsem, že máte dnes narozeniny, a je tu něco, co jsem vám už velmi dlouhou dobu chtěl věnovat." V průběhu svého proslovu se k ní přesunul blíž a ona před ním zvolna ustupovala, až zády narazila do chladné kamenné zdi. Sklonil svou hlavu tak blízko k té její, až se její celý svět smrštil do těch tmavých, přitažlivě krásných očí. „Velmi dlouhou dobu," zašeptal a obkreslil linii její čelisti špičkou svého dlouhého prstu.

Když se dostal až na bradu, pozvedl její tvář vzhůru a otřel se lehce svými rty o její čelo. Pak sledoval jemnými polibky cestičku dolů po jejím nose, až vyhledal její ústa. Rty, které vždy vypadaly tak krutě a tence a obvykle se pouze mračily, se ovšem náhle staly plnými a vlhkými, když se tisknuly k těm jejím. Kůže ji pálila, když se jí dotkl. Nervová zakončení zapraskala potlačenou energií, když se přimkla do jeho žhnoucího doteku, který mohl přijít jen z takového popudu, že mu na ní opravdu záleží.

Polibek trval déle než věčnost, a když se od ní odtáhl, byla celá zadýchaná. „Užijte si zbytek dne, slečno Grangerová," řekl tiše. Na její tváři se objevil spokojený úšklebek.

Ale než se mohl otočit a odejít, popadla ho rukou za hábit. „To je to nejlepší, co dokážete, profesore?" zeptala se. Nad jeho překvapeným pohledem, který se přehnal jeho tváří, se v duchu zachichotala. Nesouhlasně mlaskla a zklamaně se mu vysmála. „Očekávala jsem něco víc od muže vašich… zkušeností." Pak svými prsty vklouzla do jeho vlasů, přitáhla si jeho obličej k sobě a donutila jeho ústa k dalšímu zdrcujícímu polibku. Měla pocit, jako by slyšela jeho ostré nadechnutí, když její rty donutily otevřít ty jeho. O chvilku později se jejich jazyky přetahovaly o nadvládu. Přitiskl si ji silnými pažemi na svou hruď.

„Překvapujete mě, slečno Grangerová," pronesl ochraptěle, když se konečně mohli nadechnout. „Nikdy bych od vás neočekával takovou reakci."

„Oh, ale jistě jste si všiml, že mě už tak dlouho přitahujete, profesore Snape," odpověděla Hermiona. Přitáhla si hlavu toho podvodníka dolů, aby mohl políbit citlivou pokožku na jejím krku. „Ve svých snech jsem vás políbila snad tisíckrát."

Jeho oči se v úžasu rozšířily nad tím prohlášením. Celý její plán by ztroskotal, kdyby se zachechtala nahlas. Jejich rty se znovu setkaly a Hermiona se vrhla do své role. Tiskla své tělo k tomu jeho a ovinula jeden kotník kolem jeho lýtka jako páku, když spojila jejich rty. Na jeho pánvi ucítila vlhké teplo a tvrdost. Vnímala, jak na to její tělo instinktivně reagovalo. Připravovalo se na prastarý akt, který tak často následoval po objetí takové intenzity.

Ve skutečnosti to byl pocti hanby, který nakonec přerušil jejich polibek, protože si to opravdu náležitě užívala. Kdyby jí před pár dny někdo řekl, že líbání Rona Weasleyho ji dostane do tak velmi vzrušeného stavu, jen by se mu vysmála do tváře. Ale tento vtip už trval moc dlouho. Ron a Harry budou mít dost o čem mluvit na několik dnů.

„Měli bychom skončit," řekla. Lapala po dechu, když odvrátila tvář. „Co kdyby šel někdo kolem?"

Neochotně se odtáhl. „Ano, máte pravdu," odpověděl. Pohladil její tvář něžně dlaní. „Přijďte dnes večer po večeři do sklepení a náležitě vaše narozeniny oslavíme."

Beze slova přikývla.

„Potom se tedy uvidíme," zašeptal a po posledním přízračném polibku se otočil a odešel chodbou. Jeho hábit za ním na dlaždicích jen zasvištěl.

Hermiona se usmívala, když ho viděla odcházet. Možná, že tohle ty dva idioty naučí jednu nebo dvě věci. Jistě si příště dvakrát rozmyslí, než na ní něco dalšího zkusí!

ooOoo

„PŘEKVAPENÍ!" desítky hlasů vytvořily hlukovou stěnu, když o chvilku později vstoupila skrz portrét.

„Děkuji vám všem!" zvolala šťastně, když se k ní všichni nebelvíři navrhnuli. „Je od vás moc milé, že jste se s tím obtěžovali!" Úsměv na její tváři byl pravý. Její kamarádi mohli být chvílemi necitelní taškáři, ale stále to byli její přátelé a ona je měla všechny ráda.

Harry se k ní blížil se širokým úsměvem na tváři. „Vše nejlepší, Miono," řekl a vrazil jí do rukou malý, vesele zabalený balíček. „Doufám, že v tento den dostaneš vše, po čem toužíš."

„Oh, jsem si jistá, že ano," odpověděla. A pak se jakoby mimochodem rozhlédla po místnosti. „Ale, Harry, kde může být Ron?" zeptala se mazaně. Její tvář byla nevinnou maskou.

„Tady," pronesl Ronův hlas zpoza ní.

Hermiona zamrzla. Náhle pocítila závrať. Místnost se s ní zatočila a ztuhla šokem. Zvolna se otočila a uviděla Rona, který vycházel z chodby, jež vedla do chlapeckých ložnic. Na rameni držel velký balík. „Omlouvám se, že jsem tu nebyl, když jsi dorazila. Nechal jsem tvůj dárek na posteli, a tak jsem si pro něj musel zajít."

„Ne… nemohl ses už… přeměnit zpátky… Měla jsem za to, že to trvá hodinu…," zadrhávala se, její dech vycházel z jejích plic velmi bolestivě.

„O čem to mluvíš, Hermiono?" zeptal se Ron. Jeho čelo se zmateně zamračilo nad jejím tak netypickým nedostatkem výmluvnosti.

Ztěžka polkla, ale veškerá barva se jí odplavila z tváře. „Já… já… Levandule mi pověděla, že hodláte použít mnoholičný lektvar, aby ses mohl přeměnit do Snapea a odpoledne mě políbit!"

Ron se rozpačitě zašklebil. „Oh, slyšela jsi o tom, eh? No, jo, plánovali jsme to, ale pak jsme to vzdali. Nepodařilo se mi získat nic ze Snapea, abychom ten lektvar dokončili. Ochrany na jeho komnatách jsou o dost silnější, než by měly být…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Birthday, Hermione – Vše nejlepší, Hermiono**

Autor:** GMTH; **Překlad:** Patoložka; **Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

Humor, Snamione

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by GMTH, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

**Popis příběhu**_: Hermiona má narozeniny a její kamarádi dostanou nápad, jak je opravdu zpestřit. Autorka tuto povídku napsala nejprve jako jednorázovku, a pak kvůli velké odezvě čtenářů doplnila ještě druhou část. Již jsem od ní viděla několik překladů na jiných stránkách (ale jak to tak bývá, zjistila jsem to až posléze)._

ooOoo

**Část 2**

Hermiona byla příliš ponížená a zarmoucená, aby na oslavě zůstávala dlouho. Nechtěla pokazit veškerou vynaloženou práci, kterou vykonali její přátelé, a tak se pokusila nasadit statečnou masku a chovat se, jakoby si to užívala. Ale všechno, na co mohla myslet, bylo, jakého ze sebe udělala hlupáka. Sklenička dýňového džusu, kterou jí podal Ron, jí chutnala jako kyselina z akumulátoru. A když vyndali dort, do krku jí stoupla žluč. Zvládla jen sousto či dvě, než ji ta zkažená chuť v ústech přemohla. Po třičtvrtě hodině už to nemohla dál předstírat. Omluvila se a vyběhla z místnosti.

Zatáhla závěsy a praštila sebou na polštář, aby se mohla užírat ve svém trápení. Políbila Snapea. Ze všech lidí právě jeho! A řekla mu, že ho líbala ve svých snech! Tak se podkopala. Kdykoliv na to jen pomyslela, toužila umřít. Proč mu vůbec řekla tolik nesmyslných lží? A co horšího, vypadalo to, že jeho zvláštní myšlenky se ubírali podobným směrem – přitahovala ho. A teď ke všemu ještě čeká, že se později setkají ve sklepení!

Nemůže tam jít. Prostě nemůže.

Oh, můj ty Bože, ona _musí_. Musí mu vysvětlit celou situaci. Říct mu, že to celé byl jeden velký vtip a že oni oba se stali nebohými oběťmi. Bude to sice to poslední ponížení, ale její smysl pro čestnou hru jí nedovolil vyhnout se své odpovědnosti.

A mimoto, jestli měla k sobě být upřímná, musela si připustit, že byla potěšená zjištěním, že na ni tento nepřístupný profesor Snape myslí tímto způsobem. Většina chlapců byla zastrašená její inteligencí a nestávalo se moc často, že by se na ni někdo díval i jinak. Ale Snape nebyl žádný chlapec – zdaleka ne – a sám byl velmi nadaný. Možná, že je to právě inteligence, co ho na ní přitahuje. Jaká to změna!

Velká škoda, že byl tak chladný, nepříjemný a popudlivý jako osina v zadku. Ale přesto, kdyby jí bylo o dvacet víc, možná by o tom uvažovala.

Hermiona se posadila na postel a přitáhla si do klína svitek pergamenu. Tohle bude vážně obtížný rozhovor a ona se chtěla ujistit, že bude předem přesně vědět, co mu řekne. Musí se s tím vším vypořádat tím správným způsobem.

Na chvilku sklonila hlavu, byla ztracená v myšlenkách, a pak začala zběsile psát.

Tento večer vynechala i jídlo. Zvedal se jí žaludek z očekávání nadcházejícího rozhovoru se Snapem, aby ještě zvažovala, že něco sní. Na místo toho jí to poskytlo dobrou možnost vyplížit se nepovšimnutá ze společenské místnosti potom, co její spolužáci odešli do velké síně. Celá tahle situace byla už tak dost složitá bez toho, aby jim ještě musela vysvětlovat, kam to jde.

Mezi studenty bylo všeobecně známo, že Brumbál každou sobotu večer po čas večeře pořádá ve sborovně neformální schůzi učitelů. Obvykle to pak vyústilo ve velký hluk a veselí ve velké síni, když se kolejní prefekti marně pokoušeli zvládnout nespoutané sklony všech náctiletých v místnosti. Hermiona došla k závěru, že bude nejlepší, když Snapea odchytí na tomto setkání. Nemohla by mu čelit sama ve sklepení a přitom vědět, jak o ní smýšlí. Mimoto netušila, jak bude reagovat, až mu to řekne. Býval smrtijedem a ona se cítila mnohem bezpečněji při vědomí, že se nemůže uchýlit k násilí, když jen několik set metrů od něj sedí celá škola.

Schovala se u sborovny ve stínu za sochou a čekala, až setkání skončí. Byla tu jen několik minut, když se dveře otevřely a učitelé jeden po druhém vycházeli. McGonagallová, Kratiknot, Hoochová, Sinistrová, Vektorová, Sproutová, Lupin… Ale kde je Snape? Už bylo dost pozdě a velká síň se brzy začne vyprazdňovat. Bojovala o čas.

Zamžourala za roh a uviděla Snapea sedícího u krbu a držícího v ruce šálek čaje. Byl sám. _Teď anebo nikdy,_ pomyslela si, sebrala veškerou odvahu a vpadla do místnosti.

Až příliš pozdě si všimla ředitele Brumbála, který seděl v křesle přímo naproti Snapeovi, a předtím byl mimo dosah jejího výhledu z chodby. Ztuhla na místě a málem vyklouzla pryč, když Brumbál vzhlédl. „Oh, dobrý večer, slečno Grangerová," prohlásil vlídně. Na rtech mu zahrál úsměv. „Je tu něco, co jste ode mě potřebovala?"

„Vlastně, pane, chtěla bych mluvit s profesorem Snapem," odpověděla nervózně a přešlápla na místě, když se na ni Snape překvapeně podíval. „Ohledně naší… večerní schůzky, profesore," pokračovala rychle, když se jeho tvář začala mračit.

„Naší schůzky?" zeptal se úsečně a očima zabrousil Brumbálovým směrem. Hermiona okamžitě pochopila nevyslovenou zprávu. Snape před ředitelem očividně nechtěl mluvit o účelu jejich setkání.

„Ano, profesore. Mo-mohli bychom si na chvilku promluvit o samotě?"

Brumbál zachytil její narážku. „Můžeme v naší diskuzi pokračovat později, Severusi," řekl. „Běž se slečnou Grangerovou a já tu zůstanu a dopiji čaj. Vrať se, až skončíte."

Snape stroze kývl na staršího čaroděje a položil šálek s talířkem na stolek vedle své židle. Odvedl Hermionu do chodby a oba vstoupili do prázdné učebny o pár dveří dál. Zavřel za nimi a řekl, „A teď, slečno Grangerová, co…"

„Profesore, prosím," přerušila ho, dlaně vymrštila před sebe, aby mu znemožnila říct něco dalšího. „Prosím, jen mě nechte říct to, co musím, než to zapomenu, ano?"

Překřížil paže na hrudi a prohlížel si ji s výrazem pobavení ve tváři. „Mohl jsem uhádnout, že budete mít svůj malý projev secvičený. No dobře. Pokračujte."

„Děkuji vám." Zhluboka se nadechla. „Jen jsem vám chtěla říct, že to, co se mezi námi dnes odpoledne stalo, byl… omyl. Pár přátel se mnou sehrálo narozeninové divadlo a já jsem si myslela, že si jeden z nich vzal mnoholičný lektvar a proměnil se do vás. To je jediný důvod, proč jsem vás políbila a chovala se tak, jak jsem se chovala. Vážně." Slova jí vyletěla z úst v horečném spěchu, zběsile se snažila uniknout, jako by ji honila zpívající mantichora. „Nikdy bych to nebyla udělala, kdybych věděla, že jste to opravdu vy, pane."

Snape zavřel oči a znechuceně si povzdechl. „Nechte mě hádat. Pánové Potter a Weasley, opět?" zeptal se tvrdě.

Hermiona nešťastně přitakala, oči zavrtané v podlaze. Nechtěla, aby se její kamarádi dostali do problémů, ale nemohla si pomoci. _Mají, co si zasloužili,_ rozhodla se.

„Měla jste to vědět, slečno Grangerová. Snad jste si doopravdy nemyslela, že by alespoň jeden z nich byl schopen uvařit tak komplikovaný lektvar jako je mnoholičný?"

Prudce vzhlédla, málem jí z pusy vylétla peprná poznámka, ale v poslední minutě si to rozmyslela. Sloužilo by to jen ke zhoršení situace, kdyby ji Snape odradil od sledování svého cíle. „To není to hlavní, pane," pronesla.

„Co přesně _je_ tedy to hlavní, slečno Grangerová," dožadoval se Snape kysele.

Hermiona zaváhala. Tohle byla ta nejhorší část. „Hlavní je to, že… Vím, že jste se chtěl…," násilně polkla, „se mnou dnes večer vyspat… a mrzí mě to, pane, ale já prostě… nemůžu."

Výraz Snapeovy tváře se nezměnil, ale jeho tmavé oči náhle zazářily. _Můj ty Bože!_ Pomyslela si rozrušeně. _Bude na mě ječet?_ Následovala významná odmlka. Snape zvažoval svou odpověď a Hermiona začínala být stále více a více nervóznější, jak vteřiny odtikávaly.

„Chápu," prohlásil nakonec a k jejímu nesmírnému překvapení, sklonil hlavu, jako by nad ním zvítězila. „Měl jsem vědět, že žena jako vy, by mě nikdy nepovažovala za… přitažlivého."

Hermiona náhle pocítila vůči nenáviděnému mistrovi lektvarů ochranitelský pud. Představila si, že musí trpět všemi těmi hroznými odmítnutími z minulosti a že pravděpodobně nikdy od nikoho nepoznal opravdovou lásku, možná dokonce ani od svých rodičů. Jeho živobytí muselo být absolutně strašné, když to pro něj takto dopadlo. Její vlastní život byl přívětivý, vyplněný přáteli a rodinou, která ji milovala, že ani netušila, jaké to musí být žít odlišně. Její nebelvírská čest jednala za ni a ona mu kvapně položila ruku na předloktí.

„Oh, to ne, pane!" oponovala. Zvedla hlavu, aby se mohla podívat do jeho skloněné tváře. „Tak to vůbec není. Upřímně! Nemusíte být ten nejhezčí muž v okolí," v duchu se proklela za zbytečně krutou upřímnost, „ale máte určitou svůdnost grázlů…" _Odkud tohle vzešlo, Grangerová?_ Pomyslela si. Ve skutečnosti to na ni všechno dolehlo. „A na mě to obvykle také působí, ale… no… vždy jsem si představovala, že své poprvé prožiji s někým, koho mám ráda, to je vše." Sejmula svou ruku, když pocítila, že její tváře zalila červeň. Tohle téma s Harrym a Ronem nikdy neprobírali. „Chci si to tak nějak… schovat až do svatby."

Snape pomalu zvedl hlavu a dlouhou dobu si ji prohlížel. Ten zvláštní výraz stále zůstával v jeho očích. „Rozumím, slečno Grangerová," řekl nakonec. „A budu vaši volbu respektovat." Pak se usmál. Byla to jedna z mála chvil, kdy na jeho tváři zahlédla opravdový úsměv a Hermionu to uchvátilo i zamrazilo zároveň. „Děkuji vám, že jste mě odmítla tak mírně," řekl prostě.

Vrátila mu úsměv, když ji přemohla úleva. „Není zač, pane," odpověděla. „A já děkuji vám, profesore. Upřímně řečeno, beru to za velkou poklonu."

Snape se narovnal do své plné výšky. „Měla byste se vrátit do své ložnice, slečno Grangerová," doporučil jí. „Musím zpátky za ředitelem. Máme teď čas na poněkud delší rozhovor, když už vím, že mé… plány na večer… byly zrušeny."

„Ano, pane," zašeptala a otočila se k odchodu. Ale v půli cesty ke dveřím se zastavila a na patě se otočila zpět. „Profesore? Bylo by ode mě příliš troufalé, kdybych vás požádala ještě o jeden polibek?" zeptala se a tváře jí znovu zahořely.

Zastavil se, zvažoval její žádost, a pak zvolna zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, nemyslím si, že by to byl dobrý nápad, slečno Grangerová," odpověděl. „Nevím, jestli bych si mohl věřit, že by to skončilo jen u polibku."

Přikývla a opět pohlédla na podlahu. Pak se rozešla směrem ke dveřím a s trhnutím je otevřela. Opustila místnost bez ohlédnutí.

Ten rozhovor se vyvíjel lépe, než očekávala. S nyní již lehčím srdcem se Hermiona rozhodla, že se projde po pozemcích, než se vrátí do společenské místnosti. Hagrid byl ve své zahradě, když kráčela kolem, a tak s ním strávila více než hodinu. Vesele si povídali. Až pak vyrazila do nebelvírské věže.

Společenské místnost byla netypicky tichá, když se dostala dovnitř. Harry a Neville byli jediní dva v dohledu a seděli tam spolu mlčky. Harry netrpělivě bubnoval prsty do stolu. „Hermiono!" vyjekl úzkostlivě a vyskočil na nohy, když ji spatřil. „Tady jsi! Kde jsi byla?" Jeho tvář byla rudá jako řepa.

„Byla jsem se projít," odpověděla a přistoupila k němu. „Co jsi to snědl, Harry?"

Náhle si uvědomila, že v místnosti je další osoba. Seděla v křesle před krbem. Postava byla tváří k ohni a za opěradlem jí vykukoval jen vršek hlavy s tmavými vlasy. Harry a Neville letmo nervózně pohlédli ke křeslu, když se přiblížila.

„Harry, Neville, co je špatně?" naléhala.

„Tohle," řekl Harry a ukazoval ke křeslu, kde se zjevila vysoká štíhlá postava ve svém plném vzrůstu.

Byl to Snape.

„Profesore," zajíkla se, „C-co tu děláte?"

„To není Snape, Hermiono," odpověděl Harry tlumeně. „To je Ron."

Těkala mezi Harrym a Snapeovým přízrakem tam a zpět, jako by sledovala pekelný tenisový zápas. „O čem to tu mluvíš?" požadovala.

„Je to pravda," odpověděl Ron. „Jsem to já." A než jí to praštilo do očí, tmavá postava se začala měnit. Černé vlasy se proměnily v rudé, orlí nos se rozplynul a pokryl se množstvím pih. „Celou tu dobu jsem to byl já, dokonce i odpoledne."

„O čem to _mluvíš_?" zopakovala, začala ji zachvacovat panika. „Odpoledne jsi to nemohl být ty! Byl jsi tady! Na oslavě!"

Na to Neville zanořil svou hlavu do dlaní a vyloudil dojemný zvuk. „Ne, Hermiono," opravil ji Harry. „To byl Neville. Také si vzal mnoholičný lektvar."

„Nechtěl jsem to udělat!" vyřikl Neville. „Přinutili mě k tomu, Hermiono! Prosím, nebuď na mě naštvaná!"

Hermioně se podlomila kolena a sesunula se do křesla. „Chtěl jsem se s tebou setkat večer ve sklepení, až bude Snape na schůzi ve sborovně," vysvětlil Ron rychle. „Začali jsme se cítit dost špatně z toho, jak jsme podělali tvoje narozeniny, a než by to zašlo moc daleko, chtěl jsem ti všechno říct. Jenže pak ses neukázala a my jsme začali panikařit."

„Štěstí, že ses šla projít!" poznamenal Harry. „Byli jsme tak vystrašení, že bys mohla narazit na Snapea a udělat něco hloupého!"

„Och, ano! No, děkujme nebesům, že jsem neudělala nějakou _hloupost_!" zuřila Hermiona.

„Jaká škoda, že vy ani pan Weasley nemůžete říct to samé, pane Pottere," pronesl hedvábný hlas ze dveří a Hermioně dnes již podruhé přišlo, jako by jí krev v žilách zmrzla na rampouch.

„Z-zdravím, profesore," zakoktal se Harry. „Profesore, mohu to vysvětlit…"

„Oh, jsem si jistý, že můžete," odpověděl Snape chladně. „A vy dva k tomu dostanete spoustu příležitostí, pane Potter, až si se mnou budete příští týden odpykávat svůj trest. A teď, jestli budete vy a pan Weasley tak laskaví a půjdete, prosím, se mnou. Věřím, že profesor Brumbál by s vámi rád prohodil pár slov ohledně _náležitého_ použítí mnoholičného lektvaru…"

Poznámka překladatelky k poslednímu odstavci: _Doufám, že také slyšíte, jak z těchto vět sarkasmus přímo odkapává…_


End file.
